


The Bluest Of Lillies

by Cidiatic



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Lovesickness, Preston has a crush, Puppy Love, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, This is so Heterosexual, cursing, nervous preston, pining preston, preston is constantly sick, preston is fourteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cidiatic/pseuds/Cidiatic
Summary: Preston finds himself staring at Nerris once again, and forms an idea on how to confess to her.





	The Bluest Of Lillies

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus fuck I am such a shy bean please be gentle with me,, I know its . A rare pair (most likely didnt even exist before this fic??) and my writing isnt that good but ahhh

She was beautiful.

Preston found himself staring at the dashing elf girl sitting across a few tables from him, stabbing his fork into the low quality meatloaf the campers were served that day. While he was looking at her, he subconsciously began to note off words he thought of when seeing her: Magnificent, elegant, radiant, adorable, perfect, fascinating, the light of his life...

"God damn it Shakespeare 2.0, stop fucking staring at the Quartermaster like you're going to fuck him. We need to go." 

Flinching, Preston realized that it did look as if he was staring at the Quartermaster. Blushing, embarrassed, he looked over at Max's annoyed and impatient expression. This caused him to bite his bottom lip, glancing over at Nerris once more before reluctantly following the other boy. He ignored Nikki's question of 'are you going to eat that?' as he made his way out of the mess hall, his mind still flooded with images of the elf girl.

"Yo, what the fuck happened back there? Are you sick or something?"

Preston's unnaturally golden eyes lit up at he shuddered, a clear smile on his face as the blush was even more visible now.  
Holding onto his face, he only mutters out, " _Love_ sick."

Max scrunched up his face and fake-gagged. "Oh god, I can feel the love in the air and it's going to kill me. Stop."  
"You and me both, fellow camper Maxwell. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"One, don't call me that, and two, I swear to god I am going to hurl if you make one more mention of love or this god damned mystery girl you're so head over heels for."

"Yes, she is quite.. The mystery. How someone so elegant and exquisite could exist is such a strange thought to think about, and how we just managed to be at the same place at the same time is just- !" he stopped for a moment, inhaling as he shuddered once again, dramatically. "Stunning."

Max, on the other hand, gagged once more, walking in the opposite direction and calling out, "Yep, I can't deal with this. Go find Nerris or some shit." 

Preston watched him go, his face as red as David's hair as he squeaked out, "Nerris?" Clearing his throat, he stood up straight. "Yes, I can do this. Come come, Goodplay." 

The teen made his way to where Nerris was, but stopped on the way to pick a blue lily for her. "As elegant as the bluest of lilies," he mumbled to himself, turning back into the clearing as he looked for the elf girl. Upon spotting her, he held his breath as he walked over, standing from a distance as he watched her whap Space Kid with, what he could've most likely guessed was, a mighty staff. It was just a stick, but knowing Nerris' creativity, she was to portray it as something more important, and therefore, Preston also portrayed it as something more.

"Begone, foul demon!" The elf called out as she whapped poor Space Kid's body as he lay on the floor in too-real-looking-to-be-faked agony with the staff.  
Preston watched on for a bit as she continued to whap, before clearing his throat loud enough to cause Nerris to stop and face him. There she was - Her beautiful baby blue eyes staring deeply into his own golden ones - and for a moment, he pictured her as a strong mage, wielding the biggest sword he had ever seen until she spoke up, snapping him out of his imagining.

"So are you just going to stare or..?"

"Ah, right!" Preston sputtered, his pupils dilating as he quickly knelled to her on one knee, holding out the lily to present it to her. "Nerris the Cute, please accept this," he paused, hoping the girl didn't notice the blush on his face. "Token of my gratitude, and loyalty." He looked back up at her, watching her face for any expressions of disgust or other emotions he would not fine pleasant.

Instead, the elf only raised an eyebrow, taking the lily from Preston's hand as a dark blush formed on her cheeks. Then, she pulled the teen from his collar, ultimately pulling him into a kiss. This caused Preston to squeak in surprise into Nerris' mouth, exhaling as the kiss was broken. Once again, his face was even more red than the counselor's hair, as he ran two fingers over his mouth in shock and happiness.  
"Nerris the Cute accepts your token." was all the elf said, giving him a toothy smile as she handed him another stick. "Now, prove your loyalty, young knight."

 

Before Preston knew it, the day had ended, and the butterflies in his stomach had somehow fluttered up to his throat as he waved Nerris goodbye, practically bouncing to the tent he shared with Harrison. Once he got there, he threw himself onto the bed, squealing like a school girl who had just painted her nails. 

He was right: Nerris was, without a doubt, the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes upon.

**Author's Note:**

> sothere you go ! its so short smh,, but please . be gentle


End file.
